mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
I Feel Asleep
I Feel Asleep is the second episode of Version 1. Marcus and Horatio are introduced and a virus takes over the Mega64. Plot Rocko and Derek realize they don't really know each other and start discussing their love lives. Neither Derek nor Rocko have girlfriends, but Rocko says he is seeing someone. Rocko doesn't have any photos of her, but he offers to draw a picture. Suddenly, Derek finds a bloody knife on the ground. When Rocko says the knife isn't his, Derek tries to contact Dr. Poque. The video feed shows Poque's apartment is empty, except for a robot which quickly leaves the field of view. Poque appears in a panic, puts up a note saying he will 'BRB' and then runs off. Back in the underground lair, a small puppet man in a blue jumpsuit and red bow-tie appears in between Derek and Rocko. He introduces himself as 'Marcus' and says he is Poque's second in command. Marcus gives Rocko a bag containing a video game and orders to the two them to review it. Derek also finds a electroshock device in the bag. Rocko and Derek immediately disregard everything Marcus has said, and begin taking turns beating and electrocuting him, while he screams in pain. Rocko and Derek then begin loading the video game, Punch-Out!!. Rocko becomes the idealistic young athlete, while Derek is his gruff but lovable coach. While they are trapped in this simulation, Sean enters and tries to wake them up so they can help him find food. Rocko and Derrick are unresponsive. Sean finds half a bag of party mix by the Mega64, but throws it down when he realizes someone picked all the peanuts out of it. Rocko and Derrick eventually disconnect from the Mega64. Sean explains that the food supply has been cut off, and he hasn't been able to contact Dr. Poque. When Sean finds out that Rocko and Derek also don't know anything, he gets frustrated and leaves. Marcus appears again, and reveals he has also been locked out. Marcus, however; knows the password to override the system, and offers to give it to Rocko and Derek if they promise help him meet women. They agree, and Marcus reveals the password is Dr. Poque's first name, and whispers it in their ears. With the password they are able to get access to a video feed from Poque's apartment. The video feed shows a mysterious figure in Poque's Apartment wearing a powder blue tracksuit. Before they can figure out who it is, they finally receive a transmission from Poque, who explains that all the trouble has been caused by a virus in the central computer. He blames this on the mysterious figure, who is revealed to be his roommate, Horatio. Horatio appears with Poque and explains he got the virus in an email disguised as a copy of Windows: Thug Gangsta. Dr. Poque tells Rocko and Derrick that the only way to get all the systems back online is for one of them to use the Mega64 to interface with central computer and personally take out the virus. Rocko, Derrick, and Shawn all volunteer to go into the machine and fight the virus, but in the end it is decided that Rocko will be the one to do so. Rocko says his last goodbye to Derrick and Shawn, and prepares to connect to the Mega64. As soon as Rocko has interfaced with the central computer, Poque loses all ability to track him. While in the central computer, Rocko runs into a mysterious creature. He tries to talk his way out of a fight and leave, but the creature attacks him. Poque tries to download a codec to cancel out the virus, but it becomes lost in the machine. Derrick downloads the game Metal Gear Solid into his brain so he can become Solid Snake and retrieve the codec without the virus noticing. When Derek fails, Sean takes his places and becomes Raiden, but unfortunately he confuses the codec with Kotex. Meanwhile, Rocko has been captured by the creature, who is revealed to be the virus. The virus offers Rocko some of the stolen food supply, but destroys it as soon as Rocko tries to accept. Sean then finds the codec and returns the virus to it's true human form. The virus is overjoyed to be back to normal and escapes, releasing Rocko and the central computer. Dr. Poque congratulates his test subjects on defeating the virus. He then finds the missing peanuts from the party mix covering the main processor drive. After Poque leaves, Horatio appears and accidentally drops some things he had stolen from Poque while he was distracted taking care of the virus, but denies knowing anything about it. 12 minutes later, Marcus appears alone and jumps for joy. Continuity * Rocko's girlfriend is mentioned again in the first episode of Version 2, This Story Is Happy End * The killer robot returns several times throughout the series. * Rocko and Derek's promise to teach Marcus about women is brought up again in the next episode, Poque * Poque's first name is revealed in Version 2 episode 4, What The Hell Happened To Mega64? Trivia * First appearance of Horatio and Marcus * The party mix is clearly a bag of traditional flavor Chex Mix, which does not contain peanuts. * Horatio briefly takes off his sunglasses after Poque hits him. This is one of only two times in the series he does this, the other being in Version 2, episode 6, Stranger Quotes Credits SHAWN CHATFIELD AS SEAN MARCUS AS HIMSELF JONATHAN ROHRBACHER AS VIRUS KRISTA CHATFIELD AS TRUE VIRUS FILMED BY SHAWN CHATFIELD COSTUMES BY TD PHILOSTRATE VANESSA LUCKEY PRODUCED BY ROCCO BOTTE MEGA64 CREATED BY ROCCO BOTTE DERRICK ACOSTA ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY ROCCO BOTTE SPECIAL THANKS CRAIG CHATFIELD MARC FRIDAY NEAL GETTLING LEE WRIGHT THE FORUM GOONS |} Category:Episodes